


For the first time

by ShuuMagenki



Series: Theresa Lupin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Baby Teddy Lupin, Battle of Hogwarts, Battle of Hogwarts AU, Grief/Mourning, Lupin has a daughter, POV Female Character, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuuMagenki/pseuds/ShuuMagenki
Summary: AU where Lupin has a grown-up daughter. Story of the Hogwarts Battle from her point of view, where she witnesses her father die, and decides to flee and go for his little brother.





	For the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Theresa Lupin is an OC I love really much. I have intentions for writing her story from beginning to end, but today's the Hogwarts Battle Anniversary, so whatever, I'll start with this one. Relevant stuff: Tessa has a very bad fight with his dad during the Half Blood Prince-era, joins the death eaters to get away for a while, but never wants to really fight for Voldemort. Just before the battle, she returns to Hogwarts and offers her help. She does meet Remus, but only for a short time, they can't really talk.

During the battle, I ended up frequently encountering my dad. Fighting by his side. Protecting him. Keeping an eye on him.

That moment was one of those, I remember. He didn’t see me, as I was behind him, but I put down two of my former friends before they could’ve decided whether to attack us or not. The third one, I couldn’t see.

I only saw my father spin around from the force of the curse cast on him. He spun 180 degrees, his hair and robes tangling with the sudden movement, blood dried on his cheeks, his legs stumbling, eyes tired but still at level for a moment, just enough to be facing me. To realise it’s me nearby, and then never seeing again. I saw it when his eyes went cold, I saw the moment he collapsed. He fell to the ground and I knew he wasn’t there anymore. 

For a second, I got the chance to look into the death eater’s eyes. They were wearing a mask, so I won’t know for sure who it was, but we stared at each other for just a second. „Stupefy!” I heard from somewhere further, and they fell down too.

“Stupefy?” I thought with a fake smile on my face. “Stupefy?!” Crucio ran through my mind first, but I wouldn’t have time to come back for that.

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” I shouted at the limp body, and disapparated. 

I appeared at Knockturn Alley, and fell back immediately. I wasn’t the type who got dizzy from apparating, but it was too much then. I couldn’t let myself be weak, but I needed a minute. 

I had made an agreement with myself the moment I saw both Tonks and dad at the battle. If they die, I come for Teddy. No excuses. Even if they would have, I will not let him grow up alone. And I got a glimpse of purple hair, like half an hour before, laying in the line of people who don’t have much chance of being alive. Wasn’t hard to know who it belonged to. There were so many dead bodies… and now my father’s one of them.

I didn’t think this through. I made a stupid agreement, because I couldn’t imagine it can happen. I thought my father will be raging. I thought I will apologise and hold him close again. I though WE will go back for my toddler brother. 

My body started getting up, hands supporting me back to my feet robotically, as I remembered to breathe again. I couldn’t stand straight and couldn’t hold back my sobbing. Warm tears filled my eyes as I took the first steps, hurrying; hurrying anywhere, really. Is any of the shops open? Does the bus operate? Could I get a portkey for somewhere near the…

“Tessa!”

I jumped at the sudden voice, an audible whimper escaping my mouth.

“Tessa, here!” Maximilliam took my arm and pulled me inside an inn. 

“Max..?” I looked at him, trying to focus my eyes at the dim light. “What are you doin’ here?”

“Same as you, probably. You okay? Are you cursed?” he had real worry in his eyes, and I could imagine how I looked. My movements, my speech weren’t mine anymore, it were those of a dead person, those of an inferus.

“No. I have to…”

“Follow me, I have a safe place underground.” he started dragging me, but I pulled back.

“No.” I tried my hardest to form a coherent sentence this time. “I have to go for my brother. I can’t let him be left alone.”

He paused for a while, looking in my eyes, probably figured out what happened, but didn’t ask anything. Just nodded.

“Do you… do you have a portkey to Bridlington?” I started.

“Is he there now?”

“Probably. We… we used to have a safe place too. Near Bridlington.” I just realized I don’t even know for sure where he is. If not there, then…? Grimmauld place? The Burrow? Does Tonks have any relative I don’t know about?

“I can get you there.” He rushed to some shelves, and came back with two small glasses of potion. “Drink this.”

And I did. Next he guided me to a fireplace. “They’ll have record of the travel, but not of who did it. We’re anon.”

I stepped in first. “Havelock street.”

I stepped out at the back of an old post office. Luckily, it was closed for the day. He stepped out shortly after beside me and I turned to him.

“I’ll call a muggle taxi from here.”

“You’re not going alone.”

The ride was roughly twelve minutes. I tipped the driver with half the muggle money I could borrow from one of the drawers at the post. I’ll make sure to give it back when I get there next time.

“What a creepy place…” the driver said, looking around. “You want me to wait for you?”

I stopped to think for a moment, and made a quick decision. “Yes. Thank you.” 

We began walking towards the old house in the middle of nowhere. As I stepped in, I felt I was at the right place. Even though it was still awful, the inside looked very much better than last time I’ve seen it. The walls were painted, and there were rugs and some furniture. They didn’t move here, but it was sure an option they kept in mind. In case, like, Voldemort wins and they don’t die. What a daydream.

I walked further in, turned to the door of the smaller room, and opened it slowly, feeling all the anxiety and hoping left in the world for me. I didn’t know when I closed my eyes, but I remember opening them very carefully.

There was a crib.  
There was something inside the crib.  
There was someone inside the crib.  
And he was breathing. Thank God!

“Oh my.” Max stepped in too. “He’s so small.”

“Yes. Less than one month old.” And Nymphadora Tonks thought she had a good chance of surviving the biggest battle in 20 years, one months after giving birth. Whatever, shut it Theresa.

There lay my brother, fast asleep like she said. I still couldn’t believe she left him here. I couldn’t believe she left; was killed; along with my dad. I found it hard to breathe, felt like collapsing again, but now wasn’t the time to let myself. Don’t think about it, not yet. I collected all my strength to stand straight and speak without my voice trembling.

“Thank you, Max.” I bowed to him. “I owe you a big time.”

After I saw him out, I took out my wand and turned to him. “Sorry about what I’m going to do.”

Before he could say something, I cast “Obliviate!”

The sudden surprise appeared in his eyes, so I grabbed his hand and looked at him meaningfully.

“Sssssh.” I signaled, putting my finger to my mouth.

I sat him to the cab still waiting and told the driver. “The gentleman’s going back to the post office. Here’s the price. Thank you.”

It did fall down on me that if Voldemort doesn’t win, I won’t have anyone willing to testify my good intentions, and now I can’t use his memories as proof either. Still, if he falls, I might go to Azkaban, but if he wins and anyone knows about my whereabouts, Teddy and I are both dead. I made the right decision; and I will tomorrow, when I purchase the first flight tickets to America I can get my hands on. I got this.

When I went back to Teddy’s room, he was starting to wake up, looking at me with huge hazel eyes, his expression getting uncomfortable and confused. Never met him before. He was looking at a stranger now. Before he could make a sound, I reached down for him, and carefully lifted him into my arms. I held my little brother, for the first time in my life.


End file.
